


Making New Friends

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair gets a surprise when he helps Rhonda decorate.





	Making New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days for the prompt: holly. https://ts-secret-santa.livejournal.com/

Blair Sandburg walked into the Major Crime Unit of Cascade PD in a great mood. He'd arrived early, well before the day shift started. He set a large bag of bagels and cream cheese from Langer's deli on Jim Ellison's desk. Jim was going to be in court all morning, but since Winter Break had started, Blair didn't have any university commitments. He decided to bring the detectives he normally worked with a treat.  
  
He also decided to help Rhonda, the Captain's assistant, with decorating for Christmas. He'd noticed she got out boxes the previous day, but had run out of time. He walked into the break room and started a fresh pot of coffee, then went back to the bullpen. He turned on Rhonda's radio, dialing until he found a station playing Christmas songs. He smiled as Johnny Mathis sang about chestnuts roasting on an open fire as he opened the boxes. He pulled out a small artificial tree and ornaments just as Burl Ives started singing about having a holly, jolly Christmas. He stopped as he heard a high-pitched giggle.  
  
He turned to see a girl of no more than five who was standing in the doorway, pointing at the radio. "That's my song," she stated quite firmly.  
  
"Oh, yes?" Blair asked. "And who might you be?"  
  
She tossed her head, making her curls bounce. "I'm Holly. That man is singing about me!"  
  
Blair laughed. "Well, Miss Holly, that's my favorite Christmas song."  
  
Just then, Rhonda appeared in the doorway. "Holly," she said distractedly, "I told you not to run ahead of me--oh, hi Blair. I see you've met my daughter."  
  
"Yes, we've been having a lovely chat." Blair held out his hand. "Holly, I'm Blair and I'm a friend of your mom's. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Holly shook Blair's hand, then looked at the boxes. "What're you doing?"  
  
"I'm helping your mom decorate."  
  
Rhonda looked at the boxes. "Oh, thanks Blair. I wanted to get it done yesterday. Are you sure you've got the time?"  
  
Blair nodded. "Rainier's closed and Jim's in court this morning." He turned to Holly. "What about you, Holly? Would you like to help?"  
  
Holly nodded. "Yes, please. But Mommy said we'd get something to eat." She stopped as her stomach growled. "I'm kind of hungry."  
  
Rhonda blushed. "We left in a hurry. Holly's sitter had an emergency, so we're off our schedule," she explained.  
  
Blair looked at Holly. "Well, if you like bagels, I've got some tasty ones in that bag over there," he said, pointing to Jim's desk. "If it's alright with your mom."  
  
Holly turned hopeful eyes to her mother, who smiled and nodded. She clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"Great!" Blair exclaimed and picked up the bag. "Let's find you some milk to go with those bagels. We'll eat and then get this place decorated. What do you say?"  
  
Holly nodded at her new friend and took his hand as they left for the break room.

~~the end~~


End file.
